The Briefcase War
by WootPie
Summary: Five friends wake up to find that a briefcase containing important documents, has been stolen.
1. The Briefcase War - Chapter 1-2

Our story begins with five friends:

Science, Lasor, Doughboy, Vodhr, and Wumbo

Chapter 1 - The Breifcase

One morning at a compound in the hills of Dustbowl, Unknown state, Science was awakened by an obnoxiously loud alarm.

Science was wearing a red flame retardant suit with a brown Man-co baseball cap . "

The breifcase has been stolen!" Said Science.

"NO SHIT!" screamed Wumbo. Wumbo was wearing a red shirt, with some brown khakis, he had long, black hair.

"I think it was a damn spy," said Wumbo.

"Somebody turn that damn alarm off!" exclaimed Science. Wumbo then walked over to a big read button and pressed it.

"there." said Wumbo

"Get over here now!" exclaimed Lasor. Lasor was wearing a red jacket with some black pants, and a black,military-type hat.

"What is it Lasor?" said Wumbo.

"There's a damn spy around here, keep your eyes peeled."

"Hey Vodhr, you seen anything?" said Dustin.

"I didn't see the spy, but I did see this" Vodhr held up a peice of blue cloth. Vodhr was wearing a red shirt with a black vest over the shirt and black pants, and a brown sun hat.

"Everybody meet in the main hall" Science announced over the compounds loud speaker. The main hall was in the middle of the compound, it lead to most of the rooms in the building, icluding the breifcase room. All of a sudden, another alarm sets off.

"Another damn spy breached the base!" exclaimed Lasor. "Or it's the same one." said Science.

"WATCH OUT!" Exclaimed wumbo.

Chapter 2 - the spy

The spy sunk his knife into Vodhr's back, Vodhr fell to the ground. "YOU BITCH!" Screamed Wumbo as he shot the spy right in the chest.

"Vodhr, are you alright?" asked Science.

"Get me to Frozn." said Vodhr, as he passed out. Frozn was the medic in the compound. They all picked up Vodhr, and took him to Frozn.

"There, there is the medic's lab." The medics lab was a big room, full of medical supplies, with a metal table in the middle with surgical tools all around it.

"What happened!" exclaimed Frozen.

"He got backstabbed." said Science.

"Put him up on the table." said Frozn. They put him up on the table, then the alarm went off again. They all rushed down the hall into the main room. The main room was a huge room with couches and a TV. The door suddenly burst open.

"Get ready!" screamed Science. A giant robotic heavy moved through the broken doorway.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Wumbo.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"FIRE!" Screamed Science. They all opened fire on the heavy, as more smaller robotic demomen rushed through the door. After what seemed like hours, they finally destroyed all the robots.

"What was all that all about?" asked Science.

"I don't know but we kicked the shit out of them!" cheered Wumbo.

"Good job gentlemen!" said Lasor. They all went back to the medic's lab, feeling good about defeating the robots. They all go into the medic's lab.

"So, doc, is he going to be alright?" asked Science.

"Sorry guys, I did all I could, but he succumbed to his injuries. I'm sorry to say, but Vodhr is dead."

Chapter 3 - coming soon


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapter 3 - A New Day "I can't belive he is gone!" exlaimed Science.  
>"What will Doughboy think?" asked Wumbo "HOLY SHIT DOUGHBOY!" Exclaimed Science "I haven't seen him all day!"<br>"Let's all go to his room and check on him" suggested Lasor.  
>They all go down the main hall, into Doughboy's room.<br>"Doughboy?" said Science. "You in here?" They all looked around, but all they found was Doughboy's vest , and his minigun.  
>"Holy SHIT! Vodhr, and now Doughboy!" Exclaimed Wumbo. "Calm down Wumbo, he probaly just went to get something to eat, and we call Vodhr Sam now." "Sorry." Wumbo replied, remembering that it was Vodhr's request that that nickname would die with him. in fact, all of us had vowed that our nicknames would die with us. "It's alright" replied Science "I'll head into town, and see if I see him, you guys look around here"<br>Science got into the little red car,that was now rusted having not been used in a while, and drove down the hills of dustbowl to go the market. As Science went into the relitivly large maket, with vendors, and people all around, Science thought he would never find Doughboy "Where in the hell is Doughboy" Science thought "Hey, Science, Over here" Said Doughboy "Were have you been, I was worried sick. We all were."  
>"I was just buying some stuff, I got you a watermelon, me some vodka, and I got Vodhr a new gun, but don't tell him, it's a christmas gift" explaind Doughboy. "Umm... SHIT...Doughboy...I don't really know how to tell you this, but Vodhr is... dead. said Science while trying not to cry.<br>"What? No. No. No. it's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE.  
>"Doughboy, it's true... it's true!" They both hug each other while uncontrolably crying.<br>Science and Doughboy didn't talk much on the way back,nor did they mention the fact of how Doughboy walked 9 miles to the market, instead of taking the car.  
>Chapter 4 - The Briefcase War All of the men walked down the main hall, the funeral was to be held in Sam's room. As they walk into the room, they notice it seems very different. The bunkbed he had in the room was no longer there, just a casket with Sam in it.<br>"We are here today , to honor the life of Samuel Irene Yoinkstache . Samuel went by the nickname of Vodhr, most of you probably didn't know his real name."  
>The speaker was interrupted by a loud explosion, followed by the alarm "What the hell was that!" exclaimed Wumbo "I don't know, men, get your weapons!" exclaimed Lasor.<br>"Wait, do they have the brief..." Science was interrupted by getting shot in the chest. Science fell to the ground ,still alive "SCIENCE!" Screamed Wumbo "Somebody call Frozn!"  
>Lasor and Doughboy were standing there still trying to comprehend what just happend. All the men make their way to their rooms, and grab their weapons, Wumbo carrying Science ,leaving him on the bed.<br>"I'll go get Frozn" said Wumbo "No, it's too late, go get that briefcase back, buddy."  
>"Science , don't talk like that, you're going to be fine"<br>"GO! GO GET THE BRIEFCASE BACK! It's too late for me, I'm gone"  
>those were Science's last words.<br>"I will, I will get the briefcase back, Dustin..."  
>Wumbo grabbed his gun and went out to fight with Lasor, and Doughboy.<br>Frozn came out, and ubered Doughboy. A whole slew of robotic Heavys, Soldiers, Scouts, and Medics came out. After they fought off the robots, a group of non- robotic me came. Their scout haveing the briefcase "So, this is it, huh?" Asked Wumbo sarcasticly. Gunfire rang out through Dustbowl. Wumbo shot the scout in the head and grabbed the briefcase, and reterned it to it's room.  
>That was the story of five friends who were protecting a briefcase.<br> 


End file.
